


Coffee Shop AU

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019), The Society - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gram, Grizzam, M/M, Smut, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: AU- Sam and Grizz meet at a coffee shop.





	1. Chapter 1

Monday Morning 

Grizz Visser was dreading today; beginning his 6am shift at the coffee shop; Brewed Awakenings. Whilst Grizz knew he needed the money, he was not looking forward to waking up every morning at 4:30am simply to serve local college students coffee and clean up crumbs off of tables. Lovely. 

Grizz himself was in college, Boston Community, Of which the coffee shop was placed, but his classes were night classes. Meaning; his sleep schedule was fucked. Grizz got ready that morning begrudgingly; lugging his 6’3 long limbs around his apartment as he prepared for his first day of work. 

Sam Eliot was beginning his first day of college classes today, much to his excitement and soon to be anxiety attack. Sam wasn’t looking forward to the stares once people noticed that the interpreter was for him. Not to mention having a 50+year old man following you around all day can bring on a few strange looks. However, he was looking forward to finally being free to be on his own, and be himself. At home, in the small town of West Ham, he had been practically shoved into the closet due to the small minded community in which he lived. But now, he was in the big city, free to do whatever he wanted, and be whoever he wanted. Checking his google maps, he looked up the closest coffee shop to his first class; The results showed Brewed Awakenings. 

*** 

It was 6:30am, and Grizz was already done with the day, to say the least. He had had 7 rude college students, he had gotten their order wrong. And the girl training him was getting on his last nerve by hitting on him every five minutes. That was, until, a certain customer came in and changed his entire perspective: An average height, ginger young man walked in, carrying a backpack loosely over his shoulder, and dressed to impress. He wore a tan jacket, a black well fitted sweater, and tight skinny jeans. He was stunning, and that was putting it lightly. The young man approached Grizz’s counter, and Grizz felt his breathing hitch. 

“Uh- hi! Welcome to Brewed Awakenings, can I uh, take your order?” Grizz was a mess, the boy was looking up at him with these bold blue eyes that made Grizz’s words fail him and his brain flatline. 

The man smiled, causing Grizz’s heart to skip a beat. “Hi, uhm... could I have the Caramel Macchiato, hold the whipped cream?” The young mans voice was very distinct, but oddly endearing. 

“Yeah, sure.” Grizz began, typing it into the iPad, “what size?” 

In that moment, a large group of students came in, all chatting simultaneously, causing the high ceiling room to echo with noise. Grizz saw the boys lips move but couldn’t catch his words. 

“Large. I’ll need it for today.” 

“Sorry, what?” 

The mans face fell, “Sorry, I don’t speak very well. I’m deaf. I said a large.” He repeated. 

Suddenly Grizz felt ridden with guilt. “Oh no! You speak fine, it’s just really loud in here! One large caramel macchiato it is, no whipped cream. Can I have a name for your order?” He asked, hoping he had somehow made up for his mistake. 

The man smiled. “Sam.” 

Sam. That was a lovely name, Grizz thought. “Coming right up, Sam. I’ll bring it out to you.” 

Grizz watched as Sam took a seat across the shop, taking off his backpack and pulling out a book. A reader? Nice. Grizz took extra care in making Sam’s order, having the girl training him take the rest of the students, claiming he needed a break. That was a lie. 

He slowly approached Sam, setting his coffee down in front of him, causing Sam to look up at Grizz with a large smile. “Thanks.” He said softly. 

The noise in the shop had died down significantly, Grizz noting the book Sam was reading. “Ginsberg? Is he a play-write?” Grizz asked, sitting down across from Sam so he could read his lips clearly. 

Sam didn’t seem to be bothered by Grizz sitting with him, which Grizz took as a good sign. “A poet, actually. From the 50’s. He was part of the Beat Generation. Do you read poetry?” His interest was peaked. 

Grizz couldn’t help but laugh. “Probably too much for my own good. I quote poetry more than I speak my own words. In fact I-“ 

Sam held up a hand. “Sorry, you’re talking too fast.” He said with a smile, “You What again?” 

Grizz went red. But Sam interrupted him again before he could apologize. 

“Don’t worry about it. Everyone does it.” Sam reassured. 

Grizz let out a small laugh, looking down at his hands for a moment, giving a sigh of relief. “I uh, I said I read more poetry than what’s probably good for me. I quote it a lot. Poets be damned, but see with the eyes of angels. That’s Ginsberg isn’t it?.”

Sam smiled, his head cocking to the side slightly as he did so, his eyes scanning over Grizz. ‘He’s smart, and adorable.’ Sam thought to himself. He normally didn’t go after hearing guys, it added too many complications. But, this time could be different perhaps. 

“Very smart, Sam complimented. “Yes, it is Ginsberg. Do you go to school here?” 

Grizz nodded, “Yeah, I take afternoon and night classes mostly, three times a week. I assume you are too?” He asked, gesturing to his backpack. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Freshman?” Grizz asked. 

Sam blushed. “Is it that obvious?” 

Grizz nodded, causing the both of them to laugh. Sam’s laugh was more than endearing, it was beautiful, Grizz thought. “No, I’ve just never seen you around before. I just guessed.” 

“You know I never got your name-“

“Grizz! Customers!” Grizz’s coworker yelled from across the room, catching his attention. 

“Sorry, I’ve got to get back to work. It was nice to meet you.” Grizz said, rising to his feet. 

Sam smiled, “it was nice to meet you.” He spoke, Grizz mentally noted the signs he used as he spoke for future reference. 

***

As Grizz’s shift ended, he was wiping down the tables, all he could think about was Sam. Then he saw it, at the table Sam had been sitting at, there sat a book on the seat. Looking around, his fellow coworkers were no where to be seen. Grizz skipped four tables, and went straight to Sam’s. He picked up the book; “The Essential Ginsberg.” Sam had left his book. This was his opportunity. Grizz had an idea. He kept the book in his locker in the back room, prepared to be the one to give it back to Sam shall he return. 

***

Thursday Afternoon, 2 weeks later. 

Thursday’s were normally good days for Grizz. No classes, afternoon shift at work; perfect. But not today. He had spilt coffee on himself twice, his car had broken down on the way to work causing him to be late, and now he had dealt with his fair share of rude customers and he was done. It was second shift, meaning Grizz was closing. 8pm, time to close and Grizz was grateful as hell, he just wanted to go home and read. He heard the bell ring, indicating a customer. 

“We’re closed!” Grizz yelled over his shoulder, wiping down one of the tables. But the footsteps kept approaching. “Hey I said we’re- Sam! Hey...” Grizz said once he turned around. He waved a hand through his hair embarrassingly. “It’s good to see you, what’s up?” 

Sam looked good today, really good. Wearing a light blue and white button down and white skinny jeans that were extremely well fitted. His ginger curled styled back. “Hey, sorry to come right when you’re closing. But, did you happen to find a book in the booth I was sitting in the other week? I’ve looked everywhere for it and I can’t find it.” 

Grizz felt his heart skip a beat. He had honestly given up on seeing Sam ever again. He was overjoyed. “Oh! Yeah! I kept it for you. Give me a moment?” He asked, earning a nod from Sam. 

Grizz May or may not have ran to the back room to grab Sam’s book. 

“Here you go.” Grizz said, slightly out of breath. 

Sam smiled. “Thanks, I should let you close. Thanks for keeping it for me!” He said, giving Grizz one last smile before departing. 

As Sam got in his car, he set the book in the passengers seat, a small sheet of paper falling out from between the pages. Sam raised an eyebrow, picking up the piece of paper and reading it. 

“My name is Grizz, text me! 555-432-0937”

***


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Grizz go on their first date

The next day, Monday

Grizz had been up all night, and it was starting to get to him. He had gone to the Univeristy library and checked out a book on American Sign Language and been practicing all night. Now he stood at work, 6:30am, practicing behind the counter between every customer, just hoping and praying to every and any higher being that his favorite customer would show. 

As if god himself had answered Grizz’s prayers, Sam came in, the bell ringing above his head. Grizz’s eyes lit up at the sight of him, suddenly feeling much less exhausted. Sam approached the counter, giving Grizz a knowing smile. But before he could speak, Grizz decided to try to impress him first. 

‘Hey! It’s nice to see you, how are you?’ He signed, mouthing along with his words. 

Sam raised an eyebrow , a smile spreading across his face. “Were you just... you just used sign language?” Sam asked, giving Grizz a confused stare. 

Grizz blushed. “Yeah, did I do it right? I kinda have been practicing.” He admitted embarrassingly. 

Sam smiled, “Yeah, you did. But, why are you trying to learn sign language? Are you planning on going deaf?” 

Grizz chuckled, “No, I’m not. I just wanted to be able to talk to you. Or, to sign to you.” 

“I can read lips.” 

Grizz smiled, “I know, but I wanted to be able to talk to you, you know, In your language.” 

“Oh.” Sam said, feeling his heart skip a beat at Grizz’s gesture. “I got your note. Grizz, that’s an interesting name.” 

Grizz went red again. “Oh uhm, yeah. It’s short for Gareth. But please, never call me Gareth.” He laughed slightly. 

“Well, Grizz. I was going to text you but I figured I’d ask about it in person. Why did you leave me that note in my book?” 

Grizz suddenly felt at a loss for words. “Well, I uhm. I thought, maybe if I’m lucky, you’d be interested in going out sometime? Grab a cup of coffee or something?” Grizz was taking a big leap here, he didn’t even know if Sam was gay. His hands were fidgeting relentlessly behind the counter. 

He was even more shocked by Sam’s answer. “Coffee? Sure, I’d love to. But you’ve got to make my order then, If it’s a date I mean. I don’t think I’ve ever had someone make my order like you did. Best caramel macchiato I’ve ever had.” 

Grizz felt himself give a sigh of relief. “It’s definitely a date then. When uhm, when are you free?” 

Sam checked his schedule, scrolling through his calendar on his phone. “I’m free tomorrow around noon? It’s common hour so I don’t have any classes. My last class is my eleven o’clock.” 

Grizz mentally checked his work schedule. He was off at 10. Perfect. “That works. I can pick you up from your last class if you want? We can grab coffee here? It’s really the only good place in town.” 

Sam smiled, giving Grizz a small nod. “That sounds good. I’ll text you.” 

***

Tuesday, 12:45pm. 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at Grizz’s attempts at signing coffee. He had said make-out twice when trying to get it right. But he understood, it was a simple mistake and an easy one to make. Sam found Grizz rather adorable, yet incredibly fascinating. He had quoted at least 15 play writes in the last 45 minutes alone, and he was getting better at talking slower for him. 

Grizz was on cloud nine, but he knew the date would come to an end soon. That was until, Sam got an email. 

“My meeting this afternoon got canceled” he told Grizz, giving him a sad smile. “My interpreter had an emergency. Looks like I get to spend the afternoon in my dorm again.” Sam said, frowning again. 

That was when Grizz got an idea. “You’re not from around here right?” Sam shook his head. “Well I could show you around. It’s a Tuesday so I have no classes tonight.” 

Sam smiled, “I’d like that.” 

The two set off, Grizz showing Sam all around campus, then to downtown. They would stop every once in awhile, Grizz showing Sam historical spots and explaining their meanings to him. They stopped to grab dinner even, Grizz insisting on buying. They talked for hours on end, Grizz picking up new signs here and there, attempting his best to use them. Their day continued into the night, eventually ending up on the bridge overlooking the city’s landscape reflected on the water. 

“You want to know something Sam?” Grizz asked softly. 

Sam looked up at him. “What?” He asked, admiring the way Grizz’s skin looked in the moonlight. 

“Tonight’s the first time in a long time I can say I’ve honestly had fun. Like, I feel like I can finally breathe for once. Like I almost have found everything that I need.. You know?” 

Sam nodded, “I think I know what you mean. Thank you for today. It’s been great.” 

“Angel-headed hipsters, searching for that starry dynamo in the machinery of the night.” Grizz quoted. 

Sam chuckled. “Ginsberg.” 

***

Grizz drove Sam back to his dorm later that evening, they sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, just enjoying each other’s company and avoiding saying goodbye. 

“I should probably go, I’ve got homework for tomorrow.” Sam said sadly, giving Grizz a disappointed smile. 

Grizz nodded, “Yeah, so should I. I have so much to do...” 

Sam turned to face Grizz. “So, do you?” Sam asked. 

Grizz perked up slightly, his interest peaked. “Do I What?” 

“Have all you need?”

Grizz let his eyes glance over Sam’s lips, then back to his own gaze. “Almost.” This was it. No backing out now. “Can you teach me one more phrase in sign language?” Grizz asked. 

Sam nodded, giving Grizz a smile, his light blue eyes illuminated by Grizz’s dashboard. 

“How do you say, ‘Kiss me’?” 

Sam didn’t need to teach Grizz that sign, he simply leaned in, and pressed his lips to his softly.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam confesses to Grizz a secret he’s been holding in.

Three weeks later 

Sam and Grizz sat in Sam’s dorm room, watching The Breakfast Club and doing homework together late on Saturday evening. Though, to be honest, Grizz hadn’t paid attention to his favorite film much at all. He was more occupied sneaking glances at Sam. Sam looked really good today. Like. Really good. He was wearing only a vest top and a pair of sweat pants, showing his toned arms and lean torso. His hair was slightly messy, his curls somewhat of a mop ontop his head. Grizz loved it. A bit too much. 

In truth, the two young men had only kissed three times sense their first. Which was fine with Grizz, of course. However he wasn’t used to being so attracted and drawn to someone. He had never felt this way before. Meaning, he was extremely frustrated sexually and mentally. They had never discussed sex. Never come close to even having the discussion. Another thing Grizz wasn’t used to. In the gay community, more often than not, you have sex before you even date. Or at least, that had been Grizz’s experience. This was all new to him. 

Sam, however, felt this was normal. How things should be. Sam had to admit he was extremely inexperienced with dating and guys due to where he came from, so having a guy interested in him was new. Sexually, however, Sam had no trouble controlling his urges. He was a virgin. Only, Grizz didn’t know that. 

Sam glanced over at Grizz and caught him staring. “You okay?” Sam asked. 

Grizz went red. “Oh yeah uhm, just.. nothing. Sorry.” 

Sam turned to Grizz. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing I just, like looking at you...” Grizz admitted. 

Sam blushed deeply, “I don’t see why, I’m nothing special to look at.” 

Grizz paused the movie, turning to face Sam. “Never say that. You’re absolutely stunning.” Grizz said, signing along to the words he knew. 

Sam blushed even harder, giving Grizz a small smile before leaning in slowly, cupping Grizz’s cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. This kiss was different than their previous kisses. This one held passion, the kind of passion that stirs something in your body and soul and makes your body react before your brain can. Sam’s mind went blank and his body took full control; he was completely consumed in Grizz and their shared kisses. Grizz, was in the same place as well. The only thought on his mind was Sam. The feeling of Sam’s lips on his own made him go crazy, their tongues collided and teeth clashed, and yet neither cared. That was, until, Grizz placed his hand on Sam’s thigh, causing Sam to panic and pull away. 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Grizz asked, suddenly panicked. 

Sam shook his head, covering his eyes in embarrassment. “No, no you’re okay. I just... fuck.” Sam bit his lip, his hands shaking. “I didn’t want to tell you, I didn’t want you to drop me if you knew.” 

Grizz raised an eyebrow, suddenly worried. “Knew what, Sam?” 

“That I’m a virgin.” Sam said. “I know it’s embarrassing. I’m 19 and I’ve never... I just never found the right person you know? And I told you about my hometown. I couldn’t ever.. you know... fuck I’m sorry.” 

Grizz placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Grizz saw the panic still residing in Sam’s eyes. “I’m not going to leave over that. We’ll go slow, okay? No pressure in the sex thing. Just tell me to stop and I’ll stop. And tell me when you’re ready. Okay?” 

Sam nodded, giving Grizz a small smile. “O-okay. Thank you, Grizz.” 

“Anytime. Now, let’s finish that movie.” Grizz proposed. 

Sam gave a sigh of relief, grateful for Grizz’s understanding.


	4. Decisions

One week later

Sam didn't know when or how it happened, all he knew was that he was a mess and his world was falling down around him. It started with a text from his mother, showing a photo and asking why Sam hadn't told her he was gay. Then a call from his father. Then his aunt. Then his grandmother. Thanksgiving dinner was around the corner, and he was dreading it. Sam eventually realized how he had been outed: Campbell. Campbell must have come to his dorm the other night when Grizz was there and taken that picture. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that Sam's secret was out, and he had no idea how to handle it.

Grizz was worried for Sam, deeply worried. He had been a wreck lately, hardly texting him or answering his face time calls. He knew what had happened to Sam, and all he wanted to do was help. Grizz wanted nothing more than to ease Sam's troubles, and he had just the perfect idea to do it.

Grizz invited Sam over to his apartment, picking him up and bringing him there. He knew Sam needed to get away from everything, so he figured his place would be better. Grizz was awfully shocked Sam said yes.

"Sorry its a bit of a mess." Grizz signed, welcoming Sam inside.

Sam shrugged. "It's okay. Your place is nice."

Grizz knew that was a lie. But, he couldn't blame Sam. Grizz lived in a small loft; the most he could afford as a college student in Boston. It wasn't awful by any means, just extremely small. "Have a seat." Grizz offered, pulling down his bed from inside the wall and turning on the TV. "Sorry it's so small here. I figured you'd want to get away from everything for a bit."

Sam gave him a small smile, sitting down next to Grizz on his bed. "Thanks. I don't mind. As long as I'm not back at school."

"Do you smoke, Sam?" Grizz asked, pulling out a small cookie tin from besides his bed.

Sam shook his head. "No. I tried it once in high school but never got high or anything."

"Would you like to? It'll help you relax for a bit. No pressure though, of course." Grizz said, giving Sam a reassuring smile.

Sam thought for a moment. He didn't see the harm in it. "I'll take a few hits, sure."

Sam watched as Grizz, with skilled hands, rolled a joint expertly. He watched as Grizz took the joint between his lips and brought a lighter to the end, igniting the flame. The smoke came tumbling out from the end and clouded around Grizz's face; when the smoke was in his eyes, he looked so alive.

He inhaled deeply before passing the joint to Sam. "Take it." He said softly.

Sam took the joint between his fingers and inhaled a bit, only enough to feel the burn in his throat, before exhaling, coughing. Grizz laughed at Sam's inexperienced lungs. "Shut up." Sam said through his coughs, passing the joint back to Grizz.

The two passed the joint back and forth until it was cashed, Grizz tossing it in the ash tray. Sam felt fuzzy, but in a good way. His worries had faded to the back of his mind, and all he could think about then and there was how high he felt. Grizz was in the same boat, high as a kite and only thinking about Sam. He could tell that Sam felt better, but he'd like to think his presence had some affect as the weed did.

"Hey Sam?" Grizz said after a few moments.

Sam noticed how time had seemed to slow down, making Grizz's lips easier to read. "Yeah?"

"Do you.... do you feel good around me? I mean, we've been going out for awhile now, do I make you happy at all?" Grizz was suddenly very aware of his own insecurities.

Sam gave Grizz a small, yet dopey smile. "Of course you do. I wouldn't still be here if you didn't. Things have just been... so rough lately. It's scary. Thanksgiving dinner is next week and I'm petrified to face my family.... I can't believe Campbell would do something like this to me. Well, no actually I can."

"I can beat him up for you, but I don't see that solving anything." Grizz said softly. "I could come with you, you know, to dinner if you think it would help to have someone there. My family isn't having thanksgiving this year.."

"Really?" Sam asked. "You'd do that?" Grizz nodded. "W-What would we say to my family? About us I mean. Like that we're boyfriends or that we've been going out? They'll have a lot of questions."

It suddenly dawned on Grizz that they had never put a title on their... well whatever you'd call their circumstances. "Well that depends, do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Grizz asked, thanking the weed for the courage.

Sam couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that." He said softly. "Would you?"

Grizz hadn't smiled larger in his life. "I'd love to."

***  
Thanksgiving Day

Sam's house was clouded with the smell of turkey and stuffing, luring in the family guests for a delicious home cooked meal. Sam and Grizz, however, were still on the front porch, Sam fidgeting relentlessly.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise. If things get rough we can leave, it's the perk of being an adult now."

Sam nodded, "I know I'm just scared" he signed, "Very scared." 

Grizz gave Sam a reassuring peck on the lips. "I know, baby. But it will be okay. Come on, were late."

Sam sighed, taking Grizz's hand in his own, and walking inside. 

The first thing Sam noticed was the sight of his entire family gathering around the dinner table. His aunts and uncles, grandparents, cousins, and of course, his mother father and brother, Campbell. Sam felt nauseated, even the smell of the delicious home cooked meal his mother had made couldn't take away from the sick feeling in his stomach. Well, the reassuring squeeze of his hand from Grizz was helping an amazing amount. Sam immediately felt all eyes go on him, and he felt like he might get sick. 

"Hey baby!" His mom greeted, coming up to hug him. 

Sam was a spitting image of his mother, Grizz thought. Same red hair and blue eyes and large, slightly crooked, smile. Grizz couldn't help but notice what he assumed to be Grizz's father, still sitting at the table, not making eye contact with either of the two boys. 

"And this must be Gareth right?" Sam's mother asked, signing along to her words, "Sam has told me a bit about you. Come on in! Have a seat!" 

"Thank you, ma'am. But please, call me Grizz." 

Sam's mother smiled, eerily similar to how Sam smiled. "In that case, call me Beth. Now eat! There's plenty of food to go around." 

Grizz couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Sam's mother, she was obviously trying really hard to make sure Grizz felt welcomed, and he appreciated that. She reminded Grizz of his own mother. Grizz took his seat besides Sam, who was sat next to his mother and Grandmother. Slowly but surely, everyone went around the room introducing themselves kindly to Grizz, all of course but Campbell and Sam's father. 

Grizz brushed it off, "It's lovely to meet you all, thanks for letting me join you for dinner." 

Sam's mother gave a wave of dismissal. "Oh, please. You're welcome anytime here, Grizz. Do you go to Boston Community as well?" She asked, making sure to sign a long for Sam with one hand while she shoveled food onto her plate with the other. Grizz suddenly felt jealous of her sign language skills. 

"Yes," Grizz began, "It's my second year, I'm majoring in English Literature." 

Sam's mother smiled, "Oh, that's lovely! How did you and Sam meet?" 

Grizz heard the room go silent, and he suddenly felt on the spot. "I uh, I work at the coffee shop on campus, Brewed Awakenings. I saw Sam come in and he uh, he caught my eye." 

Sam's mother smiled fondly at Grizz, "That's so sweet." 

Campbell however interrupted, "Wow, how original. Love at first sight then?" 

The table went silent, Sam could even tell. 

"Not now, Campbell." Sam's mother interjected, hushing the table yet again. "Honey, why don't you talk to Grizz? You majored in English Literature as well for awhile." Sam's mother said, turning to her husband. 

Sam's father's face was stern, it held no emotion. "I did, but I ended up changing it to business." He stated simply. "What do you plan to do with your degree, Grizz?"

"I plan on becoming a writer." Grizz said confidently. 

"That's a mistake waiting to happen." 

Sam didn't think this dinner could get any worse.


End file.
